Esta es la historia de Hank Foxx
by hankfoxx1
Summary: La serie no nos explica muy bien la vida de Hank, por eso aqui les presento, una pequeña narración para entender un poco más acerca de este personaje, que en el fondo es apenas una víctima del entorno, donde creció.


Esta es la historia de Hank Foxx, un hombre al que la vida nunca le fue fácil. Desde muy pequeño siempre tuvo que lidiar con muchas presiones por parte de la familia, que siempre le exigía más y más; especialmente por parte del padre que era un hombre de carácter muy fuerte, con muchas convicciones, difícil de llevar.

Hank tuvo la mala suerte de haber nacido en una familia un tanto particular; una familia que tenía una tradición, que la hacían un estilo de vida; manteniéndola de generación en generación. La Familia Foxx estaba dedicada enteramente a la caza de brujas, tanto era así que ya formaban parte de una Corporación muy poderosa, enfatizada en erradicar y eliminar a todas las brujas de Nueva Orleans y sus alrededores.

A Hank desde su niñez ya se lo quería formar para dedicarse a eso. Tanto fue así que aproximadamente a la edad de 8 años, tuvo su primera experiencia acompañado de su padre.

El señor Foxx se llevó al niño para que conociera como era la tan famosa tradición familiar de la que tanto le hablaba. El pequeño Hank no entendía nada, aún no tenía la madurez suficiente para hacerlo. Sólo se había hecho la idea de que iba de cacería con su padre, como cualquier niño de su edad lo haría. Pero al llegar al lugar, se encontró con un panorama totalmente distinto, su padre comenzó a explicarle que era realmente lo que habían ido a hacer y el pequeño Hank quedó estupefacto sin saber bien cómo actuar, era mucha presión para un niño, pero el padre que tenía un carácter difícil de doblegar, lo alentaba a que lo hiciera sin pensarlo dos veces. Los dos iban recorriendo el monte, cuando de repente dentro de unos arbustos, se aparece una mujer, un tanto desaliñada, desprolija, despeinada clamando por su vida viendo que iban a fusilarla. El padre que era más astuto en seguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una bruja, ordenando al pequeño Hank a que disparara. El niño no sabía que hacer, era demasiado lo que se le pedía y vaciló en todo momento, viendo esto la bruja no dudó en arrojarle una llamarada de fuego al padre de Hank, quién hábilmente supo agarrar un arma y dispararla provocándole la muerte inmediata. El pequeño Hank estaba muy asustado y prometió no volver a dudar la próxima vez que algo así ocurriera.

Desde entonces el padre comenzó a enseñarle a Hank todo lo que sabía, convirtiéndolo de a poco en un cazador de brujas profesional.

Hank que siempre había soñado con dedicarse a otra cosa, nunca se sintió cómodo ni feliz con lo que su familia hacía. Pero era la tradición familiar y sentía que no podía fallar a los suyos por más infeliz y desdichado que fuera.

Pasaron los años y el pequeño Hank ya se había convertido en un hombre. Y para sorpresa suya, la Corporación le tenía asignada una misión muy importante: acabar con un aquelarre entero de brujas; para lo cual debía infiltrarse casándose con una de la brujas para meterse en la casa y así lograr su objetivo.

Fue así que Hank logra casarse con Cordelia, una mujer hermosa, con un temple increíble y un corazón puro, una mujer que había sufrido toda su vida y que vio en Hank la oportunidad de ser feliz y formar así la familia que nunca tuvo. Hank sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer con ella; enamorarla para luego acabar con ella y los suyos. Pero para sorpresa del muchacho, aquella mujer con su encanto y simpatía había logrado enamorarlo. A tal punto que él no se decidía a cumplir con su misión, postergándola año tras año.

Fue así que pasaron los años, seis exactamente y él aún seguía sin poder cumplir aquella misión que se le había impuesto y poco a poco comenzó a recibir presiones por parte de su padre, quien ya era para entonces el jefe de La Corporación de Orden de caza de Brujas y también había sido contratado por Marie Laveau quien era la líder de las brujas vudú de raza negra, total enemiga de las blancas.

Hank junto a su esposa comenzaron a hacer planes para tener un hijo cuando descubrieron que ella era estéril, siendo esto un gran golpe para la pareja. Desde entonces probaron por todos los medios y nada resultó. Hasta habían acudido a Marie Laveau por ayuda quien se negó rotundamente por ser enemiga de la madre.

Para desgracia de Hank ,su esposa Cordelia había sido atacada con ácido en la cara. Todo esto fue obra de la misma Corporación como una estrategia para que la esposa se acercara más a Hank y dependiera de él, así él pudiera aprovechar y finalmente cumplir su objetivo. Pero todo había salido al revés, ya que aquella bruja, Cordelia sorprendentemente y todo gracias a Ryan Murphy( XD) , luego de ser atacada y quedar ciega, adquiere un poder increíble de clarividencia, que a cualquier persona que tocase, podía ver hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos . Y Hank , que no había sido el mejor de los esposos ya que debido a su frustración de no poder tener hijos, comenzó a serle infiel a aquella mujer, con nada más y nada menos que con otra bruja; una pirómana, que no dudó en matar luego de llevársela a la cama. Cordelia con aquel nuevo poder que había experimentado, cuando toca a Hank, en seguida se dio cuenta de que la engañaba. Y su reacción fue muy lógica y de lo más entendible, enojándose con Hank y echándolo del aquelarre.

Fue así que Hank comenzó a tocar fondo, cayendo poco a poco en un pozo de depresión del que le costaba salir, ya que en el fondo realmente amaba a aquella mujer. Como si todo eso no fuera suficiente para Hank, también comienza a recibir presiones cada vez más severas por parte de la Corporación y también por parte de Laveau, quién no dudó en usar su magia para hacer un muñeco vudú de Hank, torturándolo para que cumpla de una vez por todas y traiga las cabezas de las brujas del aquelarre. Hank comenzó a verse en una encrucijada, no sabía que hacer, estaba en un callejón sin salida. La mujer que amaba lo rechazada, para colmo le exigían que la matase ,a ella y a sus alumnas. Era demasiado para él. Fue así que fue en busca de una razón para seguir viviendo, a rogar una vez más por el amor de su esposa. Pero al llegar al invernadero sólo se encontró a su mujer ,entrelazando amistades con otra bruja, una tal Misty Day , y parecían llevarse muy bien juntas. Ella al verlo solo le respondió con rechazo y terminó de darle pocas las cosas que quedaban de él.

Hank abandona el lugar, donde antes era su hogar. Se sentía solo, desanimado. Sentía que ya no le quedaba nada. Lleno de resentimientos y odio hacia aquellos que no lo valoraban, sintiendo que ya no tenía nada que perder, decide arremeter contra Marie Laveau, ingresando altamente armado a su salón de Belleza, disparando a cualquier nigga que se pusiera en su camino. Ya habiendo acabado casi con todos, incluso con Quinnie, una bruja joven de color que pertenecía antes al aquelarre, que también estaba mal herida. Hank va acercándose a su último objetivo : Marie Laveau, y ya cuando estaba a punto de dispararla. Quennie, quien aun no había muerto y poseía el poder de la magia de vudú, agarra una pistola que estaba en el suelo, y se dispara a sí misma, provocándole la muerte instantánea a Hank, quien recibió el efecto del disparo vudú.

Fue así que Hank abandona este mundo, no habiendo sido capaz de cumplir con aquella misión que se le había impuesto. Pero todo no termina ahí. Al contrario, el destino de Hank recién está por empezar.

Lo ultimo que Hank había visto era a una aterrorizada Marie Laveau, y de repente como por arte de magia se encuentra en otro lugar.. totalmente distinto…una luz blanca, que casi no le deja ver nada. Sigue caminando encandilado por aquella luz.. una luz brillante..en el fondo logra divisar la silueta de una mujer vestida de blanco. -¿Quién será? – Piensa - ¿Quién? –Sigue preguntándose. De repente aquella mujer se da la vuelta. El rostro de Hank, evidentemente puede reflejar el asombro. – Kaylee?! – Es todo lo pudo decir de tan asombrado que estaba… - Pero..pero.. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu estas muerta.. .–Exclama

-Lo sé – Responde una Kaylee muy cambiada..con una mirada muy tranquila, muy cómoda. - ¿Qué. Que..que hago aca? –Pregunta muy confundido –Contestame….

-Tranquilo,, -Le responde con mucha calma y paciencia – Tu.. tu también estas muerto Hank….lo siento.

De repente Hank incapaz de esconder su gran asombro.. comienza a entenderlo todo. Estaba muerto y recién podía comprenderlo. –y tu?.. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Yo.. yo te maté.. estoy aquí para pagar mis culpas, no es asi?! – Exclama muy arrepentido y con algo de miedo

-Tranquilo….no temas… no hay nada que temer – No estás aquí para pagar nada –Responde Kaylee, evidentemente no sentía rencor ni odio por lo que él le había hecho

- Lo sé todo Hank..lo siento –Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.. o al menos no lo hacias por pura voluntad.

- Como que no es mi culpa..si yo te maté..seguramente pagaré por lo que hice

-Tranquilo –Repite – Aquí uno lo ve todo más claro… ésta luz..éste lugar…te libera Hank – Dice todo eso mirando a su alrededor -Tu no tenías mucha culpa..ya que siempre viviste a la sombra de tu padre y si en algo la tenías..te perdono amor.. te perdono.

Hank no logra entender mucho –No entiendo -¿Qué es esto?

Kaylee comienza a explicar –Hank..si estás aquí es porque el universo te está dando una segunda oportunidad..una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.. Aprovéchala cielo –Aquí estoy yo para curar tus heridas y hacerte feliz..

Él se muestra muy confundido –Pero..pero si yo amo a Cordelia..es con ella con ella con quiero estar –

-No cariño..-Interrumpe Kaylee, muy segura de sus palabras – Tu creías amarla, pero en realidad no la amabas..sólo sentías compasión por ella, nada más amor –Entiéndelo –Además mírala..ella es feliz ahora..es feliz con ella

De repente se abre como una ventana llena de luz, que se transformó como una pantalla donde se la podía ver a Cordelia y a Misty, muy sonrientes, tomadas de la mano, dándose besos con mucha ternura.

Hank mira muy embobado, se puede ver la decepción en su rostro..

-¿Ves?..Ella es feliz ahora…déjala ser feliz por favor. Se lo merece. Esa mujer.. Misty.. la entiende como nadie.. son la una para la otra..Están muy enamoradas y merecen ser feliz. –Insiste.

A Hank le cuesta reconocer que Kaylee tenga razón, pero al final lo hace.

Es cierto –Admite –Tienes razón Kaylee..se la ve feliz - ¿Quién soy yo para arruinarle eso? –Si hay alguien que se merece todo eso.. es ella - Agrega

-No amor..no te equivoques..- Interrumpe Kaylee…. - tú también te lo mereces. Tú también mereces ser feliz – Pone ambas manos sobre el rostro de Hank – Y para eso estoy yo aquí cariño..para hacerte feliz..Dejemos todo el pasado atrás y construyamos un nuevo futuro juntos – Ella dice todo esto sin poder dejar de sonreír -¿Qué dices?.. – Pregunta muy animada

Hank la mira con ternura como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida - Tienes razón Kaylee…Demosnos una oportunidad.. – una oportunidad de ser felices.

Ambos se abrazan y lentamente desaparecen en aquella luz.

FIN

Aclaración: Si este final les parece un poco retorcido; no se olviden que se trata de American Horror Story. Gracias.


End file.
